


小狗饲养指南【下】

by Cecilia_ZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ
Summary: 大平祥生与mob一起养小狗的致郁文学
Kudos: 2





	小狗饲养指南【下】

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写的中二文学  
> 【预警】：【有狗】【有狗】【有狗】（这次是真的）

【下】  
大平祥生又回到了那个狭小的地下室。他还是没什么力气，只能可怜巴巴地躺在地上，休息了将近一整天才恢复过来。他在心里默默地为自己倒计时，等待来自男人的报复。一想到或许能把那张装模作样的面具撕扯下来，他心里是从未有过的痛快。

接下来的两天里大平祥生表面上过得风平浪静，可心里一直七上八下的在等待另一只靴子落地。直到第三日，他看着碗里比往常更精致的食物，菜肴色泽鲜亮，散发着浓郁的香气，想来最后的晚餐也不过如此。可他微微有点遗憾，比起这种端到他面前营养均衡的精致饮食，他更想和母亲再去一次家门口开的那间廉价又温馨的烤肉店。

大平祥生吃完后便昏睡了过去，醒来发现自己又是视线一片漆黑地被绑了起来。过往痛苦的记忆席卷而来，他紧张地缩了缩身体，却又在心里暗自嘲笑男人的老套路。他挣了挣手脚，弄出些动静，果然听到了逐渐逼近的脚步声，男人一步步走了过来，蹲下身，看着沉默地坐在地上的大平祥生，有些感慨地摸了摸他的头：“你果然一直在骗我，这可真叫人失望。今日我便教你好好记住，要做只听话的小狗哦。”他的手往下，抚过大平祥生的眉眼，流连在他的唇上，不轻不重地揉捻着。大平祥生感觉到他的大拇指试探性地想伸进嘴里，便顺从地启开牙关，在他进来之时狠狠地往下一咬，可是男人早有准备，他急忙将手指抽出，又不轻不重地反手抽在了大平祥生的侧脸上。  
“果然，我就知道你想咬我。”  
男人从身旁的箱子里拿出了一个黑色的金属口枷，他迫使大平祥生张开嘴，露出里面不知所措的鲜红舌尖，强行将它卡在了口腔里。透明的涎水顺着合不上的嘴角滑下，男人此时终于放心地把手指顺着中间的洞口塞进了大平祥生的嘴里，两只手指夹住他的舌头，细细地把玩着。手指在里面逡巡了一圈后试探性地戳了戳喉咙处的软肉，满意地听见了大平祥生反射性的干呕声。他将手指抽出来，换上了自己早已硬挺的阴茎。他终于挺进了自己肖想已久的地方，那里如他想象般的温暖湿润，又更紧致。他插得很深，龟头捅到了大平祥生的喉咙，引得他一阵阵的干呕。男人感受到深处的肌肉间歇性地痉挛着，包裹住他的肉茎，舒爽得头皮发麻。大平祥生被按住后脑勺用力地往男人身下按，男人的毛发扎进他的口鼻间，浓郁的骚臭味加上喉口的刺激让他屏住了呼吸，腹部一阵阵收缩，想要把胃里的内容都挤出来。就在他快要窒息的时候，男人腰肢一抖，将气味浓重的精液射在了他的喉咙里。大平祥生被呛得不停地咳嗽，男人抬高了他的头，强迫他把精液咽进去。嘴里充斥着中年男人的腥臭，他低下头，控制不住地呕吐着，连胃液都要吐出来。男人爱怜地摸了摸他的头，手指蹭过他含泪的眼角，忍不住为自己辩解：“我早就想这么干了，可惜我疼惜你，原本宁可委屈自己也不愿这么对你的，真遗憾，看来狗还是要打才能长教训。”  
男人从身旁的包里掏出一排尺寸不一的假阳具。他以前偶尔也会用这种电动的东西，在他力不从心的时候。男人老了，他即使是拼了命地干他的小狗，那具年轻又漂亮的身体也不会轻易露出疲态。在他完事后，精疲力竭之时，大平祥生总会半阖着眼，轻描淡写地望向他。明明是一双温顺无害的下垂眼，他却总能读出眼里的嘲讽。这时男人便会恼怒地拿起电动玩具来代替他继续折磨大平祥生的身体，直到将他的后穴操得又红又肿，腿都合不上。今日的男人却比往常更有耐心，他用手里的按摩棒一点点地开拓着大平祥生的肠道，从最小号的逐渐换成一根青筋环绕，粗如儿臂的仿真阳具。大平祥生清晰地感觉到自己的身体内部被一点点地撑开，肠道最深处都被触碰到的恐怖让他有种被捅穿的错觉。五脏六腑仿佛都要被撞得错位，好似他就要永远地被钉死在这根硅胶玩具上。他的括约肌反射性地蠕动着，想将巨物排出体外，却在刚冒出一点尾部时被男人托住了底，让它死死地插在大平祥生的身体里，再不能往外移动半分。男人一点点地抽动手里的假阳具，撞击大平祥生的身体，直到他的括约肌再也无力抵抗侵犯，彻底地败下阵来，屈辱地敞开身体任其自由进入，他才满意地将玩具抽出来，摸了摸大平祥生彻底松软下来的穴口，那里隐隐露出一个合不上的，小小的孔洞。  
他轻声安慰道：“就快结束了，还差一点，以后你就会乖乖听话了。”大平祥生听着男人离开的脚步声，心脏狂跳得快要离开胸腔内。他用尽身上仅剩的力气，想做一次最后的挣扎。  
男人回来的时候，大平祥生已经将自己的手腕挣脱得有些红肿了，深深的痕迹印刻在他的手腕脚腕上。男人沉默片刻，更加坚定了决心，他手上牵着一条绳索，将下面捆着的东西慢慢带到大平祥生的面前。大平祥生听到了另一个不同于男人的异常轻巧的脚步声，空气中传来一阵阵动物的腥味，伴随着不时的低吼声。他脑子里嗡的一声，思绪被炸成了碎片，他发了疯一样地挣扎起来，想将自己的身体缩成一团，四肢无助地晃动着。  
那是一只狗。正处在发情期的公狗正焦躁不安地低吼着，它的鼻子里吐出一阵阵湿热的气息，打在大平祥生的身旁。他感觉自己的脚被公狗轻轻地舔了一下，粗糙的舌头表面滑过娇嫩的脚心，他被吓得寒毛竖起，连尾椎处都泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他大喘着气，本能地恐惧着接下来发生的一切。  
“小狗不记得自己的身份了，只好让别的狗来提醒他，我觉得这话说得实在是有道理。”男人低下头，凑到他耳边，一字一句地说道：“这次，可别忘了。”  
男人制住大平祥生的挣扎，将狗的前肢搭上了他的腰间，让狗骑上去，扶着那已经兴奋到滴水的狗茎，一点点地引导它插进了大平祥生的身体里。那公狗见自己进入了一个温暖紧致的肉洞，便也顺着本能抽插起来。公狗的阴茎本就比男人更大更硬，它的腰部以远超人类的频率有力地律动着。大平祥生一时承受不住这样激烈的动作，低低地哀嚎出声。他本就有些红肿的穴口被摩擦得发痛，公狗的动作太快了，一进一出间甚至有猩红的肠肉被带出来。大平祥生被男人托着腰，被迫抬起屁股跟一只狗交尾，他紧紧地握住双手，想往前爬，把自己和公狗抽离。可是他被紧紧地束缚在原地，挪动不了一分一毫。男人见他还有余力想着逃脱，空出一只手摸上大平祥生因恐惧而萎在一旁的阴茎，手熟练地握住他的柱身，划着圈一点点地安抚着那个可怜的器官，偶尔绕到前面，用手心蹭过顶端的凹陷。长时间以来，大平祥生的身体早已熟悉了他的触碰，下身很快便无法自控地充血勃起。男人的掌控欲得到了极大的满足，他觉得自己已经彻彻底底地控制了大平祥生身上的每一个开关。他一扫多日的阴霾，心情极好，忍不住开口嘲讽道：“这都能性奋起来，你可真是个够格的母狗。”  
大平祥生已经被干傻了，他难得认为男人说了句实话，在这种情形下还能勃起的自己确实是个变态。被公狗干了，又心心念念想生小狗，他确实不能算是人类了。  
这个时候，公狗突然停下了动作，它保持身体连接的状态转过身，将屁股对准大平祥生的方向。狗茎在他身体里转了一圈，搅得他忍不住发出一声呻吟，随后他感受到身体里有个东西不断胀大，死死地卡在他的穴口，一股股的液体喷射进了肠子里。它射得太多了，穴口被死死地卡住，那液体只好堆积在大平祥生的小腹里，把他顶得像是怀孕多月的妇人。他控制不住地痛呼出声，然后努力冷静下来，深呼吸，放松自己的肌肉，让自己能过得稍微轻松一点。这是他在长时间的折磨下摸索出来的卑微的对应方式，毕竟除此以外，他什么也做不到。  
不知过了多久，肠道里那个结终于消退了，狗缓缓地退了出来，大平祥生肚子里的精液失去了桎梏，失控地喷射在地上，他的股间一片粘稠，肿胀的穴口已经彻底合不上了，微微张着一个圆洞，里面的肠肉蠕动着，一览无余。男人牵走了狗，将他的四肢松绑，把他就这么狼狈地丢在房间里，带着狗离开了那里。大平祥生疲惫地躺在原地，任凭身后的液体失禁般地涌出。不顾身上的黏腻与疼痛，他现在只盼望自己能够立刻睡着，好让他不用去面对这样残酷的现实。  
第二天男人再次下来看他的时候，大平祥生已经因残留在身体里多时的精液而发起了高烧。他躺在地上，身上满是干涸的精斑，脸上一片通红，呼吸都变得微弱了。男人只是想养只狗，他并不想杀人，于是连忙将他抱上了楼，把他的身体清洗干净后将他放在床上，喂他吃了些米粥后让他服了药。他也知道自己做的那点事见不得光，他没办法指望医院，只好自己随便拿了些退烧药消肿药，一股脑都给大平祥生用了上去。做完这一切，他看着躺在床上，烧得神志不清的小狗，有些难过地摸着他滚烫的额头，一脸悲天悯人。  
“真可怜，但请你再努力一点，一切都会好起来。”

大平祥生睁开眼，面前是一片陌生的天花板，自己正浑身酸软地躺在柔软的床铺上。他的嗓子干得要冒火了，扭了扭头，看到床头柜摆着一杯水，便想也不想地伸出手来，想接过水杯。他的手没有一丝力气，水杯被他重重地摔在地上，里面的水溅出来，洒落在地砖上。男人听到声音后连忙冲进来，看到大平祥生已经醒了，心里终于松了一口气。他走过去，将地上的水杯捡起，重新倒好了水，坐在床头，将大平祥生的头微微抬起，将水一点点送进他口里。大平祥生将一整杯喝了个干干净净，才抬起头，眨眨眼，对上男人的目光，轻轻开口道：“这是哪里，你又是哪位？”他的眼神温和而平静，又带着一丝戒备，不复以往热烈的仇恨。男人心下惊异，却又觉得这真是上天赐予他的好机会。他环住大平祥生的肩膀，亲切地为他解释道：“祥生之前生孩子时体力不支昏了过去，现在感觉好点了吗？”大平祥生听得微微一愣，反射性地低下头，看着自己胸口。那里确实微微隆起了两个小鼓包，把单薄的上衣微微撑起，他惊讶极了，手放在自己的小腹上来回摩挲。  
他应该是个男的，那又是如何才能生孩子的？他心下却隐隐有一丝理所当然，脑海里浮现出一点模糊的，关于自己肚皮鼓起来的印象。男人见他不敢置信的样子，便说要去帮他把孩子抱来，大平祥生来不及反应，便看着男人出了门去。他靠在床头，双手藏在被子底下，把床单攥得皱巴巴的。他既期待能看到自己诞下的新生命，却又隐隐觉得这一幕哪哪都充斥着违和感，诡异极了。  
男人怀里揣着一个小布包走了进来，将他放在大平祥生的手上。大平祥生接过来一看，却被里面的东西惊得失去言语。这哪是什么孩子，分明是一个刚生下来没多久，还未睁开双眼，张开耳朵的小狗！  
大平祥生看着怀里那个安静地沉睡着的小动物，心跳逐渐加快。他不太清楚这没来由的心慌是为哪般，他急忙抬起头，眼里带着无助，询问男人为什么所谓的孩子会是这样一只一身绒毛的幼犬。男人笑了笑，平静地回答道：“因为祥生自己就是一只狗啊，那么生下一只小狗也是很正常的事吧。”大平祥生被他理所当然的态度给迷惑了，他甚至有点相信自己真的是一只狗了。他看了看自己的双手，又捏了捏小狗的肉垫，努力去回想着自己那双毛爪子是如何蜕变成如今这样修长光滑的人手的。他有些想笑，觉得男人这话着实荒唐，却又本能地逃避回忆事情的真相。他看着手中的小狗，露出了一个难看的笑容，过了许久，他闭上眼，将小狗抱进怀里，竟是接受了这个荒谬绝伦的笑话。

他开始学习着去亲自抚养这只脆弱的小狗。新手妈妈总是会面临许多的烦恼。他的小狗总是会饿得奶声奶气地哭叫着，大平祥生只好手忙脚乱地为它冲泡奶粉，又指挥着男人帮小狗换尿布。他总担心自己来不及回应小狗的诉求，把它饿坏了，也担心奶粉不如母乳有营养，又自责自己鼓胀的胸口为何一滴奶水也挤不出来。男人读完一本养狗指南后，自告奋勇地说要帮他通奶，大平祥生觉得太过羞耻，他想看看哪本书会写这种歪门邪道的东西，但是男人拒绝了他的要求，并声称这种知识由他来学就够了，大平祥生只需要按照自己母狗的本能去育养孩子便可。到底是更担心孩子，他最终听话地接受了这样的借口，每日乖乖地撩起上衣，主动把自己微肿的乳尖送到男人嘴边。在男人的不懈努力之下，大平祥生的胸口逐渐开始溢出一些奶水了。可是这点量还不够男人自己吃的，大平祥生一边抱怨男人和小狗抢食，一边认命地继续为小狗冲奶粉。男人偶尔吸得兴起，也会顺势跟他的小狗在床上做一次。日子一天天过去，大平祥生心里一片平静。在这个房子里，男人与他怀里的小狗便是他的全世界。

男人经常要出门赚钱，大平祥生一个人在家里除了照顾小狗无事可做，他决定为男人准备晚饭。第一次时男人回到家里，看到满地狼藉的厨房，心里担忧他想起了前尘往事，情绪激动下拿食材泄愤。在得知大平祥生只是想为他做晚饭后，他又感动又好笑，连忙为他网上订购了一台自动料理机。这样，大平祥生只需将食材丢进去，再拿出来就是煮好的食物了。大平祥生对这样先进的工具非常感兴趣，连着做了好多天，直到那几样单调的菜肴把男人都吃得腻了才罢休。  
这一日，大平祥生像往常一样，站在阳台上晾衣服。突然的，他听到了外面的树林里传来了许多陌生的男性的声音。他有些慌张，急忙躲进了房间里，拉上窗帘。他偷偷从窗帘的缝隙里观察外面，发现是十来个男孩子正聚集在一起，叽叽喳喳地闹腾着。他们左顾右盼，选定了这栋房子前方一片宽阔的草地，将手里的东西放下，然后播放起音乐，在原地开始跳起舞来。他们灵活的肢体与利落的动作里无一不透露着快乐，一步一跃间都是少年人的青春。大平祥生盯着他们的身影，脚下无意识地跟着音乐的节奏踏起了拍子。直至好几首曲子完毕，年轻人们围在一起，查看他们的拍摄情况，随后一个个都为自己帅气的表现而欢呼雀跃。他们决定好晚上要吃烤肉来犒劳自己后，便急忙收拾好东西，勾肩搭背地离开了这个偏僻的地方。大平祥生看着他们离开的背影，垂在身体两端的手颤抖着，眼里有一瞬间模糊了视线。

他开始整夜整夜地睡不好觉，有时给小狗喂着奶也会突然垂泪。他开始拒绝男人一切的求欢行为，这让男人颇为烦恼。男人在网上搜索着类似的病症，最后将小狗的病因定为产后抑郁症。可是这玩意没有什么速效药，为了让他自己晚上能睡个好觉，他只好给大平祥生准备了足量的安眠药，助他度过这一段难熬的日子。有了安眠药，大平祥生虽然白天依旧没什么兴致，但是晚上也不会整夜地翻着身体暗自流泪了。

大平祥生的病情在药物的配合下逐渐稳定了下来，男人也终于放下心，专注地投入工作了。这一日，男人结束了一天的工作，满身疲惫地回到家里，推开门，就看到他漂亮的小狗抱着他的孩子，像前段时间一样，正坐在客厅里乖乖地等他回家。客厅温馨的灯光照在他身上，化解了他一整天的苦楚与辛酸。他双眼有些酸涩，望着眼前的画面，觉得自己一日日卑微的阿谀奉承突然都有了意义。  
大平祥生听到开门声，转过头，看见男人的身影，笑得更加温柔。他开心地站起身，抱着怀里的小狗走到男人面前。他将小狗放在男人脚下，任凭它摇头晃尾地去咬男人的裤脚，从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋，又伸手接过男人臂弯里的外套，把它平整地挂在衣架上。他转过头，用那双柔和无害的小狗眼看着男人，体贴地说：“今天做了咖喱，想要先洗澡还是先吃饭呢？”

男人今天确实很疲惫，他摆摆手，径直走进了客厅。他重重地坐在椅子上，闻了闻桌上的菜，只觉得今日的咖喱比往常都要香，发出一阵满意的喟叹。大平祥生默默地走过去，给他添了一盘饭，并浇上了大量的咖喱。已经是晚上9点了，大平祥生早已和小狗吃过了晚饭，他坐在男人对面，认真地看着他一口一口地把盘子里的食物吃进嘴里。男人第一口下去便被浓重的香辛料麻翻了舌头，大平祥生看着他张嘴不停地哈着气，笑着为他解释这是他今天新学的印度咖喱的做法。看着小狗期待的目光，他忍着口腔的麻木吃光盘子里的每一颗米，刮干净最后一滴酱汁。他放下餐具，回味了一下，除了香料放得太多以外，印度咖喱味道着实不错。。男人幸福地拍了拍自己被喂饱的肚子，坐在原地歇了歇，站起身，本想去浴室洗个热水澡，可是沉重的眼皮让他直接拐回了卧室，躺到床上的瞬间他便坠入了梦乡。  
大平祥生将厨房收拾干净后，摘下了围裙，将它叠得整整齐齐地放在冰箱上方。他将仔细地洗了洗手，将上面的水珠擦干净，戴上了厚实的厨房手套，手里握着什么，来到了男人的门前，静静地推开卧室门，里面传来男人如雷般的鼾声。他走过去，摇了摇男人的手臂，确认他已经睡死后，拿出白天自己悄悄剪碎的衬衣，把男人的四肢用碎布条绑在了床的四角。随后他拿起剪刀，将男人的裤子剪出一个洞，从中掏出了他的阴茎。他举着那根软趴趴的肉条，左右看了看，将手上的剪刀缓缓靠近，随后一口气剪掉了那根恶心的玩意。鲜血不断地从伤口涌出，很快染红了男人的裤子和身下的床单。男人痛得顿时清醒了过来，下身传来一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，眼泪鼻涕一瞬间流得满脸都是。他虚弱地张开嘴想要大声嚎叫，呼救，却只能勉力发出些弱小的呻吟声。他的眼皮分明沉重得快要粘上了，脑子里却一突一突的疼，他的痛觉神级正在拉响警鸣，昭示着生命受到了极重的威胁。他费力地睁大眼睛，想看清楚那个可恨的凶手的面目。他转过头，看到身旁站着他温顺老实的小狗，正冲着他和蔼地笑着。  
是他的小狗。他有点安心地想着，视线往下，却看到了大平祥生手里还在滴血的剪刀。  
原来是他的小狗。  
他痛得五官都扭曲在一起，恶毒地咒骂着他胆大妄为的小狗。他自诩伪善的外衣被一把扯下，露出粗鄙不堪的内里。大平祥生将他死去的海绵体塞进了他一张一合的嘴里，堵住了那一连串的污言秽语。其实他还有点想知道男人究竟能用多少种不同的词语来辱骂自己，可惜比起这点微不足道的好奇，他更想快点结束这一切。他拿起一直藏在身后的一把窄窄的水果刀，将它高高举起，刀尖朝下，没有一丝犹豫地用力刺下，扎进了男人的脖子。鲜血从刀口喷涌而出，空气流进了男人的气管，伴随着他痛苦的呼吸，喉咙的血洞里发出了“嗬嗬”的气声，像一个残破的风箱。他面无表情地将刀抽出，又刺了下去，刀太小了，他只好多砍几刀，直到男人的脖子被彻底砍断，头身分离。男人身下的床单已经被血浸透，又被菜刀扎得满是裂痕，露出里面被染红的棉絮。他望着那颗死不瞑目的人头，又举起了刀。他的手因为疲劳已经有些握不住刀柄了，微微地颤抖着，他将刀插进了男人的心脏。

大平祥生平静地做完这一切，将水果刀一点点地拔出来，在厕所将刀上的血清洗干净。他把刀放在一旁，伸出手，将脸上，头发上溅到的血液耐心地抹去。他打量着镜子里的自己，一头漂亮的金发已经长得能扎起一个小马尾了；原本还算圆润的脸颊彻底瘦削下去，露出刀锋般的下颌骨，脸上满是疲惫不堪的神情，即使刚杀了人，他的眼神依旧如一汪死水般寂静。他用男人的毛巾擦了擦手，将它随手丢在地上，踏着它离开了厕所。他从男人的衣帽间里取出一套干净的衣服换上，将一身脏污的血衣揣在怀里。他走入客厅，看了看眼前的大门，他的目光死死地黏在那个闪着亮光的门把手上，心里思绪万分。他疲惫地瘫倒在沙发上，手背抵着额头，闭上眼默默地休息着。他随手拿起茶几上那本被男人读了一大半的养狗指南，想为接下来与小狗的相处做点准备。他看着书上的文字，眼神里充满困惑，他翻回封面，看到上面印了一只小狗，确认这应当是一本养狗指南。想到这里，他的眼睛突然瞪大，仿佛是明白了什么，他把书翻到第一页，一个字一个字地从头到尾读完了这本薄薄的小册子。他合上书，努力地牵起沉重的嘴角，低声地笑了起来。他笑得太过夸张，完全停不下来，以至于到最后泪流满面。他眼眶红红地站起来，又回到了那个血腥的卧室，将书的第一页狠狠地撕下来，盖在了那个面露惊恐的人头上，轻轻地拍了拍，遮住他死不瞑目的双眼。他从男人的衣袋里掏出了一个打火机，点燃了手中的脏衣服，随手丢在了地上。在即将燃尽的时候，他把那本册子也丢了进去，看着它一点点地被火舌吞噬殆尽。此时他干干净净地站在一片血腥的卧室里，仿佛与这恐怖的场景格格不入。床上鲜血四溅，像一朵艳丽之花，将尸体包裹在中央。那颗头颅被端端正正地摆在颈部的位置，嘴巴大张，含着他自己还在滴血的阴茎。额头上贴着一张白纸，盖住了他因惊恐而凸起的眼球与狰狞的五官，纸上大片大片的空白，只在最中间留有一行黑色的文字。

《小狗饲养指南》第一条：永远不要放开你的狗绳，谨记他们都曾是具有反抗精神的人类。

大平祥生拍了拍手上并不存在的尘土，拿起男人的手机，按下了110 。

“你好，我要报警。”

“我杀了人。”

“一个该杀的人。”


End file.
